robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
We Will Win
"We Will Win" was a song by Lynn Minmei. She sang it when the SDF-1 attacked Dolza's Zentradi fleet with the help Breetai's battle group. The song not only raised the morale of the SDF-1 and it's allies, but also caused a culture shock to Dolza's army, confused by the concept of music. (Macross Saga: "Force of Arms") Decades later, the musical hit Yellow Dancer recorded a well-known cover of the song during the Third Robotech War. He sang it at his final concert. (Love Live Alive) Minmei once sang it to herself aboard the SDF-3, but it was secretly transmitted through the entire vessel. (Book 2: Farewell) Shortly after graduation, Bowie Grant played a record of the song in his room as he considered if he was right for the Military. (Masters Saga: "Dana's Story") Just after the Third Robotech War ended in 2044, Janice Em, an android and Minmei's singing partner, sang it to herself in the midst of her confusion about humanity. (Shadow Chronicles) Lyrics Life is only what we choose to make it, Let's just take it, Let us be free. We can find the glory we all dream of And with our love, We can win. Still, We must fight or face defeat - We must stand tall and not retreat. With our strength we'll find the might, There's no fight we can't fight Together Oh together We can win. Blessed With strong hearts that beat as one, Watch us soar, And with love that conquers all We'll win this battle, This last battle, We will win We must win We will win We can win We can win As the battle goes on we feel stronger, How much longer Must this go on? Each and every day we dream of winning And beginning A new life. Still, We must fight or face defeat - We must stand tall and not retreat. With our strength we'll find the might, There's no fight we can't fight Together Oh together We can win. Blessed With strong hearts that beat as one, Watch us soar, And with love that conquers all We'll win this battle, This last battle, We will win We must win We will win We can win We can win Now that we have reached this last encounter Where are we now? What shall be now? How could we have come so far to give up? We won't give up We can win. Still, We must fight or face defeat - We must stand tall and not retreat. With our strength we'll find the might, There's no fight we can't fight Together Oh together We can win. Blessed With strong hearts that beat as one, Watch us soar, And with love that conquers all We'll win this battle, This last battle, We will win We must win We will win We must win We will win We can win. Appearances *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' **"Force of Arms" *''Robotech: The Masters ** "Dana's Story" *''Robotech: The New Generation'' * **[[Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 2 7: Farewell|Book 2, issue 7: Farewell]] *'' *''Robotech: Love Live Alive Category:Songs Category:Music